


I Owe You a Love Song

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier writes about his feelings in his journal. One day, Geralt accidentally sees what he's writing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	I Owe You a Love Song

Jaskier’s a great liar and he manages to keep his feelings towards Geralt a secret for years. The only way he expresses them is by writing love songs about the Witcher in his journal. Geralt never seems to care about his writing, so Jaskier doesn’t worry about Geralt reading any of the songs.

Until one day, Jaskier is writing in his journal, propped against a log at their camp, and doesn’t notice Geralt coming up from behind him. Geralt walks up to say something to the bard and accidentally notices his name written over and over on one of the pages, surrounded by tiny hearts. Geralt blinks, stopping dead in his tracks. he clears his throat loudly and Jaskier jumps up in his place, closing the journal. Geralt pretends he didn’t see anything. And he doesn’t say anything to the bard, thinking he probably misread it.

Until one day, they’re staying at an inn, and Jaskier falls asleep on the bed with the journal opened beside him. Geralt moves closer and gently removes the younger man’s boots and shifts him so he lies under the blanket. Jaskier is deep asleep. Geralt picks up his journal, to put it on the nightstand beside the bed.

He knows he shouldn’t look. It’s Jaskier’s personal writings, he shouldn’t read them. He glances down briefly, again finding his name on the pages. Before he even realizes it, his eyes are running over the words. It’s a love song. About Geralt. And it’s the most honest and beautiful thing he ever read.

He sets the journal down on the nightstand right after reading the poem. He doesn’t go over the other pages, feeling guilty already.

The next day, he grabs Jaskier by the front of his shirt and pulls him into a deep kiss. Getting over his initial shock, Jaskier kisses him back, melting into his mouth.

***

Months pass and they’re in Kaer Korhen. They don’t bother keeping their relationship a secret, sharing a room together. Jaskier gets to know Geralt’s family (geralt chuckles when the bard calls them that). They love the bard immediately.

There are evenings that Jaskier sits and writes at the same journal. He keeps another one for the songs he does sing in public. Geralt glances up at him from his spot on the bed.

“What'cha writing there?”

Jaskier briefly looks at him, before going back to his writing. “Just a few lyrics”.

Geralt raises an eyebrow, amused. “About me?”

Jaskier glances at him again, lips curling in a smile. “Maybe”.

“Hmm”. Geralt closes his eyes with a smile. He starts reciting quietly the words he read all those months ago, on the evening before he first kissed Jaskier.

Jaskier pauses, raising his eyes from the pages, gaping the WItcher. He recognizes the words, he wrote them on the night before Geralt kissed him.

Realization strucks him and he stands up. “You read my journal!”.

Geralt grins sheepishly. “You fell asleep with it open beside you. I just took a look”.

Jaskier shakes his head, smiling. “Rude. Did you like it, at least?”.

“Didn’t i kiss you the day afterwards?”

“Gods, so you love me only because of my songs?”. Jaskier froze in place. He didn’t mean to say “love”. He and Geralt haven’t talked about it yet.

Geralt eyed him seriously for a minute. Finally, he spoke, softly. “Your songs represent a part of who you are, Jaskier”. He paused, murmuring the next words with a smile. “And I love you”.

Jaskier was gaping at him now. He gulped, feeling his eyes getting watery. “Say it again”.

Geralt chuckled, rolling his eyes. But he obeyed. “I love you”.

Jaskier was waking over to the bed now. “Again”.

“I love you”.

He layed on top of the Witcher now, the older man holding him in his arms, their foreheads pressed together. “Again”, he whispered, staring at Geralt’s golden eyes.

“I love you”. Geralt whispered back.

Jaskier closed his eyes, grinning, tears running down freely on his cheeks now. Geralt reached up to brush them away.

“That was the most beautiful thing i’ve ever heard” The bard murmured.

Geralt chuckled. “I tend to disagree. I've just said three words, while you wrote me pages over pages of song-”.

“Shut up”. Jaskier cut him off. “I mean, I love you too”.

Geralt was laughing loudly now, kissing the bard’s nose and face. “I suck at expressing myself with words, but I can say that to you all the time, if you want”, he murmured between kisses.

Jaskier buried his face in the Witcher’s neck, smiling. “Nothing would make me happier, dear”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
